The First to Fall
by Mystic Vixen
Summary: (complete)Theressa has been having nightmares since her daughter Jasmine was born and they are coming more friequently. What do these nightmares mean? Who can help her solve the riddle with in them. Read and find out.
1. Default Chapter

She awoke in a sweat. Theressa looked over at her sleeping husband. "At least this time I didn't scream." Theressa had been having these nightmares for weeks now. Theressa got up out of bed and moved to the crib. Thankfully her little baby girl was safe and sound.  
  
"But for how long?" Theressa asked herself.  
  
Just then the baby woke up screaming. "Sh. Mommy's here Jasmine. It's okay. Don't cry." Chris woke up  
  
"How long have you been up?" He asked noticing that Theressa was now in the rocking chair and didn't look very tiered.  
  
"Only a few minutes. Chris I had that dream again. What if it comes true?" Theressa was almost in tears.  
  
"Sweetheart, no one, not even Apocalypse is going to come after you, Jasmine, or me. Besides that was ten years ago." "  
  
"Yes, but this time it wasn't Apocalypse."  
  
"Who was it?" Chris asked as he knelt next to the rocking chair. Jasmine had long since gone to sleep.  
  
"I don't know. At first there were many villains but then as I turn around they all pull together to create one monster. Then the monster grabs Jasmine from my arms and.... and........"  
  
"And what?" Chris pressed on.  
  
"And it kills her." Theressa was now clinging to her sleeping daughter. Reluctantly, She let Chris take Jasmine and put her in her crib. Chris then held Theressa in his protective arms.  
  
"Theressa." Chris said as he saw his loving bride's scar turn dark blue. Then the tears began to spill out of her eyes.  
  
"Theressa, I can't promise you that no one isn't after us but I can promise you my love and my support. I won't leave you. I give you my word as a gentleman and as your husband but until something actually happens I think you should get some sleep. You haven't slept much in the past three weeks."  
  
Chris led Theressa to the bed and laid her on it. Theressa's tears had not ceased but she had them under control. When Theressa closed her eyes and finally went back to sleep, the nightmare returned. Only this time it went further. Jasmine was now thirteen. She was telepathic and telekinetic, like her mother. Unlike her mother she could breathe fire. In this dream Theressa is behind electric bars. Just like the ones she was behind when she was seventeen. Jasmine is standing on the other side. She holds the keys that can set her mother free.  
  
"Please, Jasmine please. I'm your mother. Your own flesh and blood." Theressa pleads but all attempts fail. She gives the keys to the monster. The Monster is standing in the shadows so that Theressa can not see his face.  
  
"Where is your father?"  
  
"He is dead. I killed him myself."  
  
The dream ends there and Theressa wakes up once more, only to find things as they were before. Once more she lay down and went to sleep. Only this time the dream did not return 


	2. Family' Reunion

"Chris," Theressa said a couple of days later. Chris was in the dinning room eating lunch.  
  
"Chris, after I went to sleep for the second time that night the dream came back." Theressa paused. Chris looked up from his meal and into Theressa's eye's. "Only this time, Jasmine wasn't a baby. She was thirteen."  
  
"Was she a mutant?" Chris asked knowing that it was very possible.  
  
"Yes, she was telepathic and telekinetic, like me but she could breath fire. I'm behind bars that are similar to the ones that were holding me captive when I was seventeen."  
  
"Theressa, What is really bothering you?"  
  
"Well at the end of the dream Jasmine says that she killed you." Chris was shocked. He didn't know whether to cry or to get mad.  
  
"It was evidently a test. Like the one that Apocalypse gave me only she passed and I didn't. What if these are visions? What if.........?"  
  
"What if someone can help us? Now we can't sit around all day worrying about what could or might happen. Now, why don't we go see Xavier?"  
  
"I don't know. After I broke my promise to Scott, I don't know if I could ever show my face there again. After I blew up at Wolverine for leaving I turned around and did the exact same thing. I left."  
  
"You had every right. You and I had a life here. Plus Jasmine was on the way. No one can blame you for that. So what do you say? It will be fun!"  
  
"Okay, fine. I guess it will be fun to show Jasmine off to Jean.  
  
**Meanwhile at the Xavier Institute-  
**

Scott, Jean said telepathically as she served eggs and bacon to Xavier, Logan, and Nightcrawler .

Scott, Do you want any thing?

No, Jean, I'm fine. ding-dong!

"I'll get it." Scott said as he turned off the television and walked to the door.

"Who is it Scott?" Xavier asked from the kitchen.

"Why don't you come and see for yourself." Scott said. Everyone including Logan, got up and ran towards the door. Jean was the first one at the door.

"Theressa! Is that you?" Jean asked when she saw Scott, Chris and Theressa where sitting on the sofa. Theressa had Jasmine in her arms. She handed Jasmine to Chris and stood up to give Jean a hug.

"Yes, it's me! This is me little girl Jasmine. It's so good to see you."

One by one Chris and Theressa were greeted warmly. Logan was back behind everyone waiting for Theressa to notice him. Finally she made her way over.

"Hi, how are you doing?" she asked him as she gave him a hug as well. "I see that you've started graying." Theressa teased as she pointed to the gray streaks in his dark chocolate hair. Logan smiled and said.

"Even though my healing factor slowed down my aging process, it still didn't prevent gray hair." Theressa laughed. Chris brought Jasmine over after everyone had held her.

"Do you want to hold her Logan?" Theressa asked as she scooped the child into her arms.

"Sure, why not."

Over the years the x-men had softened his stone cold heart. First, Rogue gave it a try. Then Jubilee tried where Rogue had failed but she too eventually had to leave and she felt like she had failed herself and her friend. The people who broke the wall that surrounded his heart were Theressa Knight and Jean Summers. (Although he still refereed to Jean as Jean Grey.) He guessed it was because he had grown closer to those to woman than he had to Rogue and Jubilee. With Rogue and Jubilee there was always someone pushing him away. For example with Rogue it was her boyfriend Iceman or Bobby as people normally called him. Then with Jubilee it was Generation X. Specifically Sean and Emma Frost. The two leaders didn't trust Wolverine to even be around Jubilee. He understood a little but not fully. He didn't really trust Sean and defiantly didn't trust the ex-black queen at all. See with Jean,. Scott was pushing him away but Wolverine didn't care. He just pushed back. With Theressa no one was pushing but now Chris might start. All these things came rushing into his mind as he took the infant in his arms. Jasmine was awake. Her eyes were a light baby blue, her skin was a creamy white and what little hair she did have, was brown.

"She's the spitting image of her mother." Logan said as he gave Jasmine back to Chris.

"Has she showed any signs of mutant activity?" Xavier asked. Although he figured that it was too soon considering the fact that she was only three months old.

"No, but that's why we are here." Chris said as his loving grip around Theressa.


	3. Telling the News

"Well, that is quite some story." Xavier said after Theressa and Chris had told them about the dreams. Theressa looked as if she was going to start crying again. Jean walked over to her and put her hand on Theressa's shoulder.  
  
There's something else isn't there? Jean asked telepathically. Theressa's scar turned a darker shade of blue. She only nodded. After several minutes she finally said,  
  
"In the second part of my dream I ask Jasmine where Chris is and she says that she killed him." Jean's head popped up and looked at Scott and Logan.  
  
What or who do you think we are dealing with? Jean asked Scott and Logan.  
  
I don't know Red. But it ain't Apocalypse because Scottie and I killed the big lug.  
  
Logan, what if it is someone that Theressa, as well as us, have yet come up against? Scott asked.  
  
Could be Scott, but it could very well be someone that we have fought before. Jean said.  
  
If you have something to say, say it and don't leave the rest of us in the dark. Xavier interrupted.  
  
"Sorry, Professor. It was my fault." Jean said. "I didn't want to upset Theressa anymore than she all ready is."  
  
"I'm fine now. I just need to be alone." Theressa took Jasmine to the room that was hers and laid her on the bed.


	4. Intruters

That night someone crept about the Institute. Theressa had awoken from the nightmare when a strange feeling came upon her.  
  
"I better not wake Chris." She thought. "He is just as spooked as I am about this whole thing. Maybe even more."  
  
Theressa opened the door and stepped out into the unlit hallway. Suddenly a flashing red light lit up the hallway. It was the alarm that Xavier used to call them to a mission. The weird thing was that there was no sound. Normally a ear screeching sound accompanied the red light.  
  
"Some thing is not right here!"  
  
Just then a creature landed on the window seal that Theressa's back was turned to. Theressa turned around to see an ugly gargoyle like creature. The window opened and the Creature flew in. As soon as the creature landed, it changed form. It changed into Mystique. She wore her usual black leather top and skirt and matching boots.  
  
"What do you want?" Theressa snapped. Like Wolverine, she had never trusted the shape-shifter.  
  
"That I believe is none of your business." Mystique said it so loud that it woke Logan and Chris.  
  
"Fox!" Chris said as he came out into the hallway. "What is going on?" Chris startled Theressa at first because he hadn't called her Fox in a long time.  
  
"I'm not sure, but the Shape-shifter is here and won't tell me any thing."  
  
"Maybe I can get something out of her." Logan growled as his claws came out and he moved to Theressa's right side while Chris was on the left.  
  
"Wolverine, Stop!" Theressa cried.  
  
"Why?" Wolverine asked, but it was Mystique who answered him.  
  
"Because I am not alone!"  
  
By now Scott and Jean had joined the group. Although it was hard to see, the flashing light helped somewhat. Without any warning Sabertooth jumped into the hall threw the window. Wolverine got angry at the sight of Creed. Without thinking Logan attacked Creed. He ran and dove his razor sharp claws into Sabertooth's chest then his ribs and his lungs. Sabertooth returned the favor by sinking his incredibly sharp fingernails into Wolverine's head but didn't penetrate Logan's adimatium skull. Sabertooth roared and Logan growled. A couple more people came to see what was going on.  
  
"Wolverine! Please!" Theressa begged but he wouldn't listen.  
  
"Believe it or not runt. Me and the lady are here to tell y'all somethin'."  
  
"Is this true Mystique?" Scott asked. She nodded her head. Jean and Theressa looked at each other and reacted in the same way. Theressa grabbed Wolverine with her teke powers while Jean grabbed Sabertooth. By now they were both covered in blood.  
  
"Logan stop this madness." Chris said once Theressa and Jean had a good hold on Logan and Sabertooth. "Now, I say we listen to what Mystique has to say."  
  
"The last time we did that a)my house was blown up and b) Magneto was behind all of this." Theressa said. Chris continued.  
  
"As crazy as it sounds you know I'm right. It's the only way we will gain any knowledge of this situation." Everyone nodded their heads and without a single word moved into the visiting room. 


	5. She's Gone!

Theressa was sitting on the couch between Storm and Chris. Wolverine stood at the entrance of the room. Jean was opposite of them, Scott stood behind Jean. Xavier was in the center of the room, facing Mystique, while Sabertooth was in the shadows leaning up against the window.  
  
"What is this all about?" Xavier asked Mystique in a very harsh tone.  
  
"Someone's after us." Sabertooth answered.  
  
"Isn't someone always after us?" Wolverine asked while he kept an eye on Sabertooth.  
  
"After the X-men yes. After the Brotherhood no. The creature won't show us his face or even tell us his name. The only thing that I heard is that he is coming and he will get what he wants." Theressa's head came up and her eyes opened wide.  
  
"Theressa what is it?" Jean asked.  
  
"He's here!"  
  
"Who?" Chris asked as he took Theressa's hand in his.   
  
"The creature from my dream. He's here!!" Theressa cried as she ran out of the room. Chris, Scott, and Jean ran after Theressa.  
  
When Chris opened the bedroom door he found the room destroyed and a crying and angry Theressa lying on the floor.  
  
"What happened?" Scott asked as he looked about the room. There were holes in the wall and a nearby lampshade was on fire. Chris walked over to Theressa and sat down next to her. She sat up and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Couldn't stop him! I tried but I couldn't stop him! He took her! Chris, she's gone because I was too slow in getting here to save her. I couldn't stop him!"  
  
"What happened?" Chris repeated Scott's question.  
  
Theressa stood up and walked into the bathroom and back out. She continued to babble about how she couldn't stop the creature. Chris stood up and looked at Jean, who telekinetically grabbed Theressa and let go when Chris had a hold of her.  
  
"Theressa, What happened?" Chris said as he firmly held his wife in his arms. She took a deep breath and finally calmed down enough to talk.  
  
"I had a feeling that someone was here and that Jasmine was in trouble. So I....... ran up here to find the creature with Jasmine in his arms. It was so dark I could hardly make out his body, but I saw enough to know where he was and blasted him with five powerful lasers. He turned around and slapped me. I was thrown into the wall. The next thing I knew the creature and Jasmine were gone." Theressa paused as she struggled for control. "Her crib had been over turned by the creature but out of my anger I did every thing else. Oh Chris what are we going to do?"  
  
Chris couldn't think of anything to say but he knew Theressa wanted to go kill the thing that took Jasmine. He could see it in her face as her scar began to turn bright red. He only nodded at her. He somehow knew, without speaking or the use of telepathy, where she was going and what she wanted to ask. Chris nodded and allowed her to walk out of the room. When she was on the elevator she decided to tell Chris something.  
  
I'm going alone and I don't want to be followed.   
  
At least take Logan! Chris begged his grieving wife.  
  
No!! Was her only reply.


	6. Happy Birthday!

Theressa walked into the garage of the institute.  
  
"Now, where did I put that bike of mine?" Theressa asked herself.  
  
"I had to borrow it for a little while." Theressa turned around and fired one laser that hit Wolverine in the arm.  
  
"Sorry, I'm a little jumpy I guess."  
  
"A little? You haven't fired a laser at me since you killed Fury."  
  
"Okay I'm a lot jumpy. Where's my ride? You didn't kill it did you?"  
  
"No, but I did get you something else." Theressa looked confused. The only thing that Logan had ever given her was his friendship.  
  
"Close your eyes." She did. Logan raised the garage and said  
  
"Open!"  
  
When she did she saw a black H2 with dark blue flames on the hood. Her Norton bike was strapped on top. Theressa turned around to look at Wolverine.  
  
"Logan what is this for?"  
  
"Happy Birthday!" He said.  
  
"Today's my birthday? I completely forgot with the stuff going on and all. How did you manage to pay for this? Chris didn't tell you where I was going did her?"  
  
"Everyone pitched in to buy it for you. We were going to have Chris come up here and get it but you came on your own."  
  
"Did Chris tell you where I was going?"  
  
"No. Scott did. They told me that Jasmine had been taken and for some strange reason thought that now would be the perfect time to give the H2 to you."  
  
"Thanks Logan!" Theressa said as Logan handed her the keys and watched her clime in the driver's seat.  
  
"Logan are you coming or not?"  
  
He smiled and said "Let's go kick some bad guy butt!"  
  
"Like old times?"  
  
"Like old times!" 


	7. On A Mission

"Do you have any idea where were going?" Wolverine asked Fox after they had been on the road for at least an hour.  
  
"No. I just needed to drive. I have no clue where she is!"  
  
Logan nodded his head. He knew very well how she felt. Sometimes it was best if he just left and drove for awhile.  
  
"Do you know how your going to find Jasmine?"  
  
"No."  
  
Suddenly Theressa heard a voice.  
  
"Black Fox!" said the voice.  
  
"Logan, did you hear that?"  
  
"Yeah it's the intercom that Scottie-boy installed into the stereo.  
  
"Black Fox are you there?"  
  
"Yeah Cyke what's up?"  
  
"We found out where the mystery villain is taking Jasmine."  
  
"How did you do that?" Wolverine asked.  
  
"When I had Jasmine's ears perused one of the diamonds is a tracker device." Theressa said scolding herself for not thinking of it sooner.  
  
"Where?" Theressa asked.  
  
"The Canadian woods. There is a mountain that is the creature's home base."  
  
"What is the name of the mountain?" Theressa asked and Wolverine answered.  
  
"Mount Mcahan!"  
  
"Do you know where the mountain is?" Scott asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hey, Cyke. I think I now who our villain is."  
  
"Who?" Scott and Logan said at the same time.  
  
"Apocalypse!"  
  
"How? I thought Wolverine and I killed him ten years ago."  
  
"I'll up date you later. Black Fox out."  
  
"T, how do you know it is him?" Wolverine asked.  
  
"I have my suspicions!"  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"When Scott told us it was in the Canadian Woods I drove to Moonlet. Only one problem."  
  
"What?" Wolverine asked.  
  
"How are we going to get across the St. Lawrence River?"  
  
Before Logan had a chance to answer Theressa lifted the H2 off of the ground with her teke powers and landed on the other side of the river. Logan started to laugh.  
  
"What?" Theressa said weakly as she tried to recover from such a big lift.  
  
"Oh nothing. I was just going to tell you that you could have used the heavy-duty rockets that Scottie and I put in. You know for those special occasions."


	8. Breaking A Promise

Back at the institute:  
  
"Chris stop passing. Theressa is a big girl not to mention an exhalent fighter. I believe she will be all right." Xavier said. Jean was on the sofa next to Xavier, who sat in his wheelchair. Just then Scott came in.  
  
"Did you get a hold of her?" Chris asked as he stopped passing. Jean rose to her feet at the sight of her husband.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Did she take Logan with her?"  
  
"Yep. Logan gave her the H2 and that convinced her." Chris began to pace the floor again.  
  
"At least someone's with her, right?" Chris asked.  
  
"Right." Jean said. "I'm going to get something to eat. Why don't you join me?"  
  
"No thanks Jean. If any thing happens to Fox I will never forgive myself. I never should have let her go."  
  
"Christopher knight! For Pete sakes stop blaming yourself. I know Theressa better than anyone, even Logan. So trust me when I say she is fine but if you are so worried about her than do something about it!" Jean said with a twinkle in her eye as she left the room.  
  
"I believe there is an extra motorcycle in the back." Xavier said as he followed Jean out.  
  
"So what is it going to be?" Scott asked.  
  
"I don't know. If I go I will break Theressa's trust. If I stay I'll drive all of y'all nuts to the point where you will kick me back to Texas." Scott only smiled.  
  
"Well, if you want to go you better hurry up. I'll be waiting outside. You have five minutes." Scott left Chris to ponder his thoughts. 


	9. Being Watched

"Now, what do we do?" Theressa asked. They were on the edge of a cliff.  
  
"I thought you knew your way around these woods?" Theressa said. She was getting frustrated with this whole situation.  
  
"I do or at least I thought I did. I mean I've lived here for as long as I can remember. I might have told you wrong accidentally." Logan said. At that very moment someone is watching the two X-men.  
  
"**Good." The creature said as he watched Black Fox and wolverine threw a camera. "The invisibility cloak is working. Now they are lost. I have them right where I want them."  
  
"Father, what shall I do with the child?"  
  
"Do what you please Cobra. She is useless now."  
  
"Father, What if you took her to the Hill? That time line would allow her to grow-up quickly. That way she would be of more use to you."  
  
"Cobra, that is an in genus idea. Within a matter of hours I could bring her back when she is seventeen. That way I can put her to the test. The same test that her mother took."**


	10. A Heart Breaking Sight

"You buckled in Chris?"  
  
"Yeah, Scott. Now why are we taking the x-van instead of the jet?"  
  
"Because we don't want to attract that much attention. Besides I have some new gadgets that I need to try out. I put them in Theressa's H2. Let's just hope they work."  
  
Scott slowly pulled out of the garage and then hit a few switches. Suddenly the X-van took off, in the air, like a rocket.  
  
"Oh yeah. Like a flying van isn't going to attracted any attention."

Scott didn't say a word. He purposely took the X-van to give Theressa and Wolverine more time to do what ever they had to do.  
  
**Back with Fox and Wolverine:**

At last Theressa and Wolverine found Mt. Mcahan and a secret entrance. They didn't bother waiting for the door to open. Theressa just blasted the darn thing open with her lasers on full blast.  
  
"Something's not right Fox!"  
  
"Wow! You think? We're in an evil lair, Which the creature who has taken my daughter is in this mountain. Of course something's not right."  
  
"I know but it's not that. There is something different about the atmosphere. Its almost as if someone opened a portal to another time line. Oh, no! You don't think...........?"  
  
Theressa took off before Logan could finish his sentence. Finally Theressa stopped and stood in front of an open door way.  
  
"What is it?" Logan asked but when Theressa didn't answer Logan looked for himself. There they saw a seventeen year old Jasmine. Cobra was standing next to her.  
  
"Who are they talking to?" Logan asked but some how thought it was a stupid question.  
  
"I don't know but I'm determined to find out." As soon as Theressa touched the door all of the alarms went off.


	11. Back up

"Where's Theressa's H2?" Chris asked as Scott landed the X-van.  
  
"Its there. There is an invisibility cloak over it. Bobby helped me install it. I just have to flip a few switches to deactivate it and there it is. Now I just have to deactivate the one on the..... mountain."  
  
"What? What is it?" Chris asked in a panicky voice.  
  
"Nothing Theressa just saved us more time. They already turned the switch. Look! There's not a moutain there any more. It's now a castle."  
  
Scott and Chris jumped out of the x-van and ran to the entrance. "Looks like Fox is still mad." Scott said looking at the blown in door.  
  
Chris! Chris!  
  
"Not so loud T!"  
  
"What's wrong?" Scott asked noticing that Chris was holding his head.  
  
"Its Theressa. She just 'yelled' and it rattled my brain. Yah know, I'm still not use to this telepathic thing." Scott nodded his head.  
  
Chris!!  
  
Yes, what's wrong? Did you find Jasmine?  
  
Yeah but she isn't a baby anymore.  
  
Let me guess thirteen.  
  
Nope, seventeen.  
  
Where are you?  
  
Wolverine and I are behind electric bars.  
  
Hang tight I'm on my way. I love you! By the way do you know who the creature is?  
  
No. I love you too and What do you mean you are on your way?  
  
Scott and I are standing outside the door that you blew in.  
  
Chris! You promised. I told you that I needed to do this alone!  
  
You took Wolverine!  
  
Yeah well that was a mistake!  
  
Chris was about to tell Theressa something else when she broke the telepathic link.  
  
"So what did she say?"  
  
"Jasmine is now, seventeen. Fox and Wolverine are behind electric bars and Theressa is going to kick my butt because I told her I was here!"  
  
"She'll be over it by the time you save her life. Don't worry Jean use to do that to me all the time. As a matter of fact she still does every now and then."  
  
"Oh great!" Chris said as they moved down the hallway.  
  
Finally they came upon the room where Theressa and Logan were being held.  
  
"What shall I do now, Master?" Jasmine said.  
  
"I don't know but first I have to give you a new name. Now, what will suit you? Jasmine Fire, Fire-Jazz. Oh I've got it Ultimate Flame!"  
  
Chris could hear Theressa's soft cries. "How are going to get them out?" Chris asked.  
  
"I'm not sure but, you could blow a hole through this wall."  
  
"Yeah but only if we want to end up like Theressa and Logan."  
  
"What if that is the only way?" Scott looked at Chris with confession written all over his face.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that if we get ourselves captured we could be with Theressa and see if they have a better plan."  
  
Scott looked reluctant but neither of them could think of another option.  
  
"Theressa!" Chris said in his mind as well as out loud.  
  
;What?  
  
Are you up against the wall closest to the door?  
  
Yes, why?  
  
Get behind Wolverine and stand back. Scott's going to blow the wall down.  
  
Chris, you are going you get yourselves killed. You should stop and leave while you can.  
  
No! I'm not leaving her without you or Jasmine! Now stand back!  
  
"Scott let her rip!"  
  
Scott did just that and when the smoke cleared they could see Theressa and Logan. Beyond the electric bars were Cobra and Jasmine. The creature was standing in the shadows only allowing them to see his out line. This just proved Theressa's suspicions right even more!  
  
"You have a door. Why do you not run?"  
  
"Because we are not afraid like mice running from a cat." Theressa snapped. Her eyes grew narrow and her scar turned a fiery red.  
  
"Ultimate, Do you recognize this woman?"  
  
"No, master, although I do feel as if I know her somehow. The man behind her as well."  
  
"Why don't you show yourself you cowardly snake." Theressa screamed. Logan, Scott, and Chris had to hold her back for fear that she might try and go threw the bars.  
  
"A snake am I? Well, lets see how snake like I cane be." (Line from Aladin.)  
  
Suddenly a burst of flame came into the cell and made a firewall behind the prisoners. Now they had no place to go. They were trapped once again. The creature stepped out of the shadows to reveal his identity. Theressa let a gasp escape her lips. "I knew it!" she said.   
  
I thought you killed him? Theressa thought looking at Scott and Logan.  
  
I thought we did too. I guess not.  
  
"How are you still alive?" Theressa yelled.  
  
"My dear child. I can't be killed. Nor can I be beat. Besides I swore that you and Wolverine would pay and now you will. You of all people should know that I get what I want."  
  
"I beat you once, I can sure as heck beat you again!"  
  
"Even if it mean's killing your only daughter?"  
  
Theressa released herself from the men and used her telekinetic powers to move the bars. Once she was on the other side she stood next to Apocalypse.  
  
"Now, you listen you sleezball. I will get what I want and what I came here for. Even if it means killing you or Cobra or anyone else, but I will not kill my own daughter!"  
  
"That's why you are weak. You definitude rather then stand alone!"  
  
"How could you expect Jasmine to do that? When you brought her here she was only a baby!" Theressa's face was red with fury. Her fingers began to heat up and glow a reddish color.  
  
Theressa! Logan thought.  
  
What? Fox snapped back.  
  
Don't do any thing stupid!  
  
I won't.  
  
Then Theressa's psi knife appeared.  
  
"Chris, When Her lasers turn red does that mean she's going to kill them?" Scott asked.  
  
"Yep. It's stronger than the orange. Apocalypse is in for a beating. No one messes with The Black Fox without paying for it."  
  
Theressa jumped forward and stabbed her Psi Knife into Apocalypse. She ripped it out, did a half spin fired her lasers and landed. Apocalypse had fallen to the ground but only for a few seconds. He grabbed Theressa and threw her up against the far wall. Despite her pain Theressa stood up and continued. She kicked Apocalypse in the face, did a back flip, then kicked him in the gut. Theressa was over by the cell's lock. With one swing of her arm Theressa punched the lock and the electric bars shut down. This allowed the three men inside to assist her.  
  
All three men ran over to Theressa they all knew that if someone didn't stop her then she would fight herself to death. Theressa then collapsed in Chris' arms. Scott and Wolverine went after Apocalypse.  
  
"Hey, bub, Why did you kidnap the girl?" Wolverine growled.  
  
"I'm surprised that you haven't figured it out by now, Wolverine." Apocalypse said.  
  
Theressa's eye's opened wide and she stood up. With Chris' help she walked over to Logan and Scott.  
  
"Why must you torment me? First you try to get me to kill my family. Now you want my only daughter to kill us? What kind of creature are you?"  
  
"An evil one Black Fox. Yes, It was true that I failed in my first attempt to kill the X-men, but this time I will not fail. For on this night all of you shall die. Cobra, come with me. Let's let Ultimate Fire do her work." 


	12. An unwanted fight

After Apocalypse left Ultimate Fire moved forward.  
  
"Please, Please Jasmine don't do this I am your mother."  
  
Chris recognized those words from Theressa's dreams. _'The only part that is left is for Jasmine to kill me.' _Chris thought._ 'Well, Theressa isn't bound to let that happen.'  
_  
"My name is no longer Jasmine. It is now Ultimate Fire. So now I finally meet Black Fox. You are the one who killed my family."  
  
"What the heck are you talking about girl?" Wolverine asked. "We are your family! Fox, your mother and Chris, your father. I held you in my arms just yesterday. You looked just like your mother. You still do. I thought that you would be just like her. Was I wrong? Are you going to stay with these losers or come with us, your family?"  
  
"Yes. Yes, you were wrong. I belong with Cobra and Apocalypse. You are my first assignment Black Fox. To kill you is what I must."  
  
"Hey pal, if you are going to kill someone why don't you try me on for size." Wolverine said. "I can be your worst nightmare when I want to be."  
  
"So can I!" Scott said. "If you want Fox or Chris you have to go threw us first."  
  
"Very well."  
  
Ultimate Fire grabbed Logan and kneed him in the gut, then kicked him in the face. Logan fell to the ground but not for long. When Logan got out his claws he saw a horrific look on Theressa's face as she fell to the ground.  
  
"Don't worry, kid. I won't kill her." Logan said looking at Theressa. Jasmine lifted Logan up in the air and threw him in to a wall. He fell strait through.  
  
Scott then moved into action. He fired an optic blast but Ultimate Fire blocked it with her own Psi knife. It bounced off and hit Chris. He fell back and was knocked out.  
  
"That's it. I've had it." Theressa said as she stood up and her psi knife appeared.  
  
"What are you going to do Fox?" Scott asked but never got an answer.  
  
"Oh is mama mad? You won't hurt me. I'm your daughter. Besides I can wop your but."  
  
"Do you want to bet? I've been training ever since I was twelve. Plus I have one thing you don't."  
  
"What is that? Your lasers?"  
  
"That too but I was going to say control. My lasers can over ride your fire breath if I try hard enough."  
  
"No, you can't!"  
  
"Yes I can! Your fire can only go to max seven. My lasers can go up to maximum fourteen. So now do you think you can still beat me?"  
  
Without answering Jasmine lunged forward and punched Theressa in the neck. Theressa fired one powerful laser to the chest. Jasmine fell to the ground then got backup and was about to fry Theressa with her fire breath when she was shot on the gut with a plasma ray. It threw her clear across the room and into the computer system. Black Fox looked behind her to see Chris standing on his feet. There on his right hand was a plasma gun and on his left hand were four plasma claws.  
  
"Chris, what's going on?" Scott asked as he and Theressa moved closer to Chris.  
  
"I don't know. One moment I was holding Theressa and the next thing I knew I had a plasma gun coming out of my hand and was watching Jasmine fly backwards into the computer system."  
  
"The little punk isn't hurt is she?" Logan asked as he made his way over to where everyone was standing.  
  
"A little bruised maybe but I'll be fine." Jasmine snapped as she used her telekinetic powers to lift herself up in the air.  
  
Suddenly everything in the room was moving up into the air and started to spin around.  
  
"Theressa can you do something to stop her before she kills us or possibly herself?"  
  
"I'll try my best Scott." Theressa went up to meet Jasmine.  
  
Jasmine! Jasmine!  
  
What do you want now?!  
  
I want to help you. Your telekinetic powers are growing. You can't control them any more. I know how that feels. How much you want to control it but you can't. I've been there. Please allow me to help.  
  
Why? what is in it for you?  
  
The satisfaction of knowing that my daughter is safe and that she can control her powers like me.  
  
Yeah, well, that's nice and all but I kind of like this feeling. I don't want to give it up. Not even for you or my father or anyone else. Now leave me ALONE!!!!!  
  
Jasmine shouted in her mind. Then she lost all control and fell toward the ground. Theressa put a telekinetic shield around Scott, Logan, and Chris to protect them from the falling objects. Then she telekinetically grabbed Jasmine and set her next to Chris, unharmed. 


	13. Going Home

"Curse those mutant super heroes." Cobra said.  
  
Apocalypse and Cobra had been watching the whole time.  
  
"Don't worry it isn't over yet. The fun is just beginning."  
  
"Scott why did you bring the X-van instead of the Blackbird?" Theressa asked Scott after she had gotten her motorcycle down and Logan had put the unconsuss Jasmine in the passenger seat of the H2.  
  
"I needed to test a couple of things out. You know to make sure there were no glitches."  
  
"Yeah sure you were."  
  
"I was."  
  
"You were stalling."  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Was too!"  
  
"Was not!"  
  
Was too!" Chris jumped into the conversation.  
  
"Hey Scott you do know that she could do that forever don't you? Trust me. She's beaten me plenty of times." Logan said.  
  
"Okay fine. I was stalling because I knew you wanted to do this alone." Theressa could only smile. After a moments silence Chris asked,  
  
"Aren't you going to drive the H2?"  
  
"No, I need to be by myself. Scott did you up date my mileage and such?"  
  
"Nope, not yet. She should be as good as the last time you used her." With that Theressa fastened her helmet and speedy away. She didn't here Chris say  
  
"Now, that's my woman!"  
  



	14. The Note

Eventually everyone was back at the school all except Theressa. Logan suspected that she had taken the long way home. He knew that she wasn't lost because she knew her way around most of those woods just about as good as he did. Chris was impatient with her now. Jasmine was still out and he didn't have the slightest clue as to what to do next.  
  
Finally around five o'clock that evening, Chris heard the engine of her Norton and the open and close sound of the front door.  
  
"Thank God that she's home." Chris muttered to himself. Theressa walked into the kitchen where Chris was reading.  
  
"Honey can I talk to you?"  
  
"Of course! You know you can." Theresa exclaimed as she found a bottle of red wine and poured a glass.  
  
"How.....how do you think I.... my powers manifested themselves?"  
  
"Well, When Scott fired his optic blast and it hit Jasmine's Psi knife the chemical bondage changed. So when it hit you it caused your powers to emerge."  
  
"Do you like me being a mutant?" Theressa walked over to Chris with two glasses of wine and handed one to him as she sat next to him on the window seat.  
  
"What kind of question is that?" She asked as her scar change to yellow with confusion.  
  
"Well, when I was little my brothers and I would play different games. James would pretend to have a broken leg and Michele would pretend to be the doctor who was fixing it. Well, I would want to have a broken leg or arm too. James would always yell at me and say that only one person could have this or only one person could have that. He said it spoiled everything if two people had the same problem. I was wondering if you felt the same way?"  
  
Theressa didn't answer with her mind or with her words. She answered him with her lips. She moved closer to him and kissed him romantically. Then with her mind she said.  
  
You know that I love you. I'm happy that you are a mutant but also sad because it means we will be targeted more. Theressa finished aloud. "We will survive. Besides we have Jasmine."  
  
"Don't speak too soon Fox." Logan said as he came into the room. He handed Theressa a piece of paper.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"A note from Jasmine. She's gone again."  
  
"Well we have to go stop her." Chris said.  
  
"No Chris. We can't. She has made her choice. Besides we can't force her to be a part of us anymore than you can force Logan not to fight."  
  
"What dose it say?" Chris asked.  
  
**_"Dear Black Fox,  
I do not belong with you or Chris. I'm not the little girl that you knew and loved only a few days ago. Maybe if I hadn't been taken then things would have played out differently. I have to play the card that I hold and that is leaving you and Chris behind_**." Theressa paused to control her crying. Logan and Chris saw the scar turn Dark Ocean blue.  
  
**_"Maybe if you had tried to convince me more. Maybe then the cards would have been changed but it is too late. Apocalypse and Cobra are my family and they will help me control my powers if I wish to do so.  
_**  
**_The next move is yours and maybe you have the card of return or rescue. If you do then I will see you again but if you don't this is good-bye forever.  
Truly yours,  
Ultimate Flame!  
_**  
By now Theressa allowed her tears to fall as she put the letter to her chest and barred her face in Chris' shoulders.  
  
"It's okay. It sounded as if she is torn between two worlds. One who gave her life and one that gave her power. Maybe she will come back."  
  
"I hope your right Logan," Chris said. "For Theressa's sake and ours." Theressa got up and left the room followed by Chris and Logan.  
  
The note was left behind on the kitchen table. All hope of getting her little girl back was lost despite Logan's attempt to bring it back. All faith in her power was shattered by one little battle. Not physically but mental. She feels responsible for this somehow. These hateful emotions would eat at her heart for the rest of her days. 


End file.
